Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of permanent tubal occlusion. More specifically, embodiments are directed to a device and method for placement of an occlusion device into a fallopian tube to achieve permanent occlusion. Conventional contraceptive strategies generally fall within three categories: physical barriers, drugs and surgery. While each have certain advantages, they also suffer from various drawbacks. Barriers such as condoms and diaphragms are subject to failure due to breakage, displacement and misuse. Drug strategies which rely on artificially controlling hormone levels suffer from known and unknown side-effects from prolonged use. Finally, surgical procedures, such as tubal ligation and vasectomy, involve the costs and attendant risks of surgery and are frequently not reversible.
In response to the aforementioned difficulties and inefficiencies of conventional contraceptive strategies, a number of implantable and permanent sterilization products have been developed to physically block the passage of reproductive cells between the ovary and uterus. Generally, these implantable permanent sterilization products are positioned within the fallopian tube so as to promote tissue in-growth, and over time, they physically occlude the fallopian tube.
While such implantable sterilization products are effective and minimally invasive, still further improvements would be desirable. For instance, it would be desirable to provide an occlusion device that reduces the requisite in-growth area to create the desired fallopian tube blockage. It would be desirable to provide an occlusion device having improved structures and/or mechanisms for anchoring the device. Further, it would be desirable to provide a system to provide enhanced trauma inducement within the musculature layer of the fallopian tube to increase the level of fibro-proliferative tissue response that ultimately enables tissue in-growth. Some or all of these advantages are provided by the devices and methods described hereinbelow.